Yellow
by silentpokefreak01
Summary: "Do you know why no likes you, Neru? It's because your eyes are yellow." Partner story to Blue. LenxNeru, some one-sided MikuxLen. Oneshot.


Yellow

X: "Do you know why no likes you, Neru? It's because your eyes are yellow."

Maybe she was right.

Maybe that was the reason that no one bothered to talk to me.

Maybe it was because my eyes were yellow.

"If you haven't noticed, everyone has blue eyes, except you." she told me in a bratty tone.

"Even Luka and Gakupo have blue eyes! Rin and Len!"

Len.

Len.

Len.

Every time his name was said, I'd blush like crazy. I've been learning how to control it, but it's not working too well.

"That's why none of us like you, Neru. You're eyes are yellow. You're different."

That's right. Little Miss "I'm-The-Nicest-Person-You'll-Ever-Meet" admitted herself that she hates me. She flipped her bright blue hair, strutting away from me.

"Len will never love you, either. Because he likes me." she brags. I swallow hard.

Len was just about the only thing I'd ever fight for, other than my cellphone, and maybe my life.

If Len didn't love me, then there wasn't a point in life, right? Some people lived to find their one true love. I was kind of one of them.

But then I remembered why he didn't like me in the first place.

It was because I had yellow eyes.

I ran spastically up to my room, grabbing a pair of contacts out of my closet. "Blue" they read in bright blue letters. I quickly placed them in my eyes, running to a mirror to see what I looked like.

I almost screamed at what I saw. My eyes weren't blue - they were a stupid shade of light green! I ripped them out of my eyes, throwing them away, scowling. I had to think of something. I practically flew to my computer in the corner of the room, flipping my tacky yellow laptop open, searching up "how to permanently change your eye color".

As I was excitedly typing away, Len came into my room.

"Hey, Neru, do you have any folders?" he asked. I hid my face from him.

"H-here." I stuttered, handing him a translucent yellow folder. He took it, smiling gratefully. He didn't leave yet, instead studying the page I was quickly scrolling through.

"What are you looking at?" he asked me.

"Eye Color Correction." I admit sheepishly, turning away from him.

"Why? Your eyes are perfect." he told me, tilting my chin up to face him. He inspected my eyes. Oh. My. God.

"Why do you need them corrected?" he asked me. I turned away from him shamefully.

"B-because I'm different." I told him, covering my face.

"What do you mean?" he asked, gently pulling my hands out of my eyes. His fingers ran over the scars on my wrists.

"My eyes... My eyes are different..." I whimpered. Why was I such a baby right now?

"How? How are your eyes different?" he asked, pushing his face closer to mine. Whoa. I had never been this close to anyone before. Except for that one night with Kaito...

"Like I said before, your eyes are completely perfect." Squeal! Len just said my eyes were perfect!

"They're not blue." I told him, covering up my happiness.

"What?"

"My eyes aren't blue. That's why no one likes me." I told him, tears flooding my eyes. I tried my best to hide them.

"How do the color of your eyes determine whether we like you or not?" he asked, brushing salty tears out of my eyes.

I hated showing weakness to him, but I couldn't help it.

"Miku said that you guys don't like me because my eyes aren't blue. Because I'm different." he smiled a bit.

"You believed Miku?" he asked me.

Now that he mentioned it, I don't know why I trusted my rival.

The person who broke my clock so I'd be late for our Super Night Fever Concert.

The person who dyed my hair gray while I was sleeping.

The person who pushed Rin into a vat of green slime, and then blamed it on me.

"She told me that nobody liked me because my eyes were a different color." I sighed, realizing how stupid I must've sounded.

"Well, if we don't like you because you're eyes are a different color, how come we don't despise Miku for having insanely colored teal hair?" he smirked. I smiled, but didn't say anything.

"Either way, I love your eyes BECAUSE they're different." he said, tucking some of my hair behind my ear. He said it again!

"And plus, my eyes aren't even blue." Len laughed. I looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, inspecting his eyes closer. He swiftly removed thin sheets of colored plastic from his eyes.

"Contacts?" I asked. He handed them to me.

"See?" his eyes were the most brilliant and beautiful shade of emerald green I had ever seen.

"You're eyes are the most beautiful shade of green I have ever seen, Len." I told him, moving hair out of his eyes.

"Before I came here, Luka was showing us around. She told me that Miku despised anyone without blue eyes, and that she wanted to save me from the heck. So before we came the next day, I put in some solid blue contacts. She was all smiles and giggles to us. I didn't think much of it, until I saw her get on Meiko's case a couple of years ago." he smiled.

Whoa.

Len had basically just spilled his guts to me.

"And that's why I like you Neru."

What? Was I hearing right?

"You knew that we all had blue eyes, but you didn't try to change yourself."

I was. I wasn't hearing things.

"You didn't care if you stood out. And that's why I'm not wearing colored contacts anymore."

I was speechless. But I didn't have to say anything, as a kiss was planted firmly on my lips, and arms wrapped tightly around my waist. It lasted a minute, maybe two - either way, it was the best in my life. We stared at each other for awhile, trying to catch our breath.

"And Miku said you'd never like me." I smirked, pecking him on the lips again.

"Let's go show Miku our eyes"

He was mine.

"Let's prove something to her."

He was mine, and no one was taking him away from me.

"Yellow eyes are more beautiful than blue."


End file.
